


DW Air

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: Donnie tweeted a pic of him and Jon on his plane going to New Orleans for the 2017 cruise and well the muse got ideas





	DW Air

_ DWAir may, or may not be, on its way to da _ [ _#_ ** _WhoDat_**](https://twitter.com/hashtag/WhoDat?src=hash) _ city! _ [ _#_ ** _justsaying_**](https://twitter.com/hashtag/justsaying?src=hash) [ _#_ ** _nkotbcruise2017_**](https://twitter.com/hashtag/nkotbcruise2017?src=hash) [ _@_ ** _JonathanRKnight_**](https://twitter.com/JonathanRKnight) [ _#_ ** _DW_**](https://twitter.com/hashtag/DW?src=hash)

 

Donnie tweets a picture of him and Jon on his plane on the way to New Orleans for the pre cruise party.  They are the only ones not there yet and he knows there is about three maybe four hours before they get there.  After tweeting he goes back and sits next to Jon and they read all the replies before he puts his phone away and leans in giving Jon a quick kiss before they take off.  

 

Shortly after take off Donnie puts his arm around Jon and starts kissing on his neck.

 

“That feels good babe, but too many eyes, we should go in the back where the bed is.” Jon whispers

  
“They all know about us Jon, and i don’t know if i can keep my hands off you for that long.” Donnie whispers before licking the shell of his ear.  

 

Jon moans as Donnie’s hand comes around across his chest and goes lower until the button of his pants pop open.  Donnie nibbling and sucking on Jon’s neck unzips his pants and grins. 

 

“Commando, I love you.” Donnie whispers. 

 

Donnie takes Jon’s half hard cock and starts to stroke slowly as he licks and sucks on his neck. 

 

“Donnie, don’t stop please.” Jon whispers.

 

Precum forms at the tip of Jon’s hard cock and Donnie lowers himself down and licks the tip before taking Jon into his mouth.  Jon throws his head back and moans while gripping the back of Donnie’s head and one of the arm rests.  Donnie moans making Jon’s whole body shudder.  Jon knows he won’t last long and just as he is about to come Donnie stops. 

 

Jon’s eyes fly open, “why did you stop?” he asks with a whine.

 

“Oh babe, I am not done with you just yet, but we don’t need to give everyone in here a show so we will have to move this into the bedroom.”

 

Jon zips back up and grabs Donnie’s hand as he leads Jon to be back.  As the door closes Donnie pushes Jon against the door and kisses him hungrily.  Hands are everywhere on Jon’s body, Donnie takes off Jon’s shirt and tosses it across the room and bends down licking and nibbling on one of his nipples and Jon moans.  

 

Donnie stands back up and turns Jon around so he is facing the door.  He grabs Jon’s pants and shucks them down where they pool around his ankles, he kneels down bites Jon’s left ass cheek then his right before the spreads them open and with his tongue circles the rim.   Jon grunts as Donnie licks and nibbles the rim.  He always loves when Donnie does this to him and it's his second favorite thing. 

 

“Oh Donnie, don’t stop!” Jon moans.

 

Donnie sticks his tongue inside and moves it in and out before inserting one of his fingers inside as well.  Donnie works Jon open with tongue and his index finger and Jon doesn’t know how much longer his legs will be able to hold him up.  Donnie replaces his tongue with another finger and starts to scissor him open.  

 

“Oh Fuck Donnie!” Jon groans.

 

He slips his fingers from Jon, grabbing a packet of lube from his pants, he lubes his cock and then moves to position himself at his entrance, “Are you ready?” 

 

“Just fuck me already Donnie!” Jon cries out.

 

“I will babe.” Donnie whispers then licks the shell of Jon’s ear.

 

Jon braces himself against the wall as Donnie eases his way inside.   Jon lets out the breath he had been holding until Donnie bottoms out.  

 

“For heaven sakes move Donnie, please.” Jon begs.

 

Donnie starts a slow and steady rhythm, grabbing Jon’s hips.  Jon reaches back and grabs ahold of Donnie’s ass just as Donnie picks up the pace.  

 

“Oh Jon, you feel so good babe.” Donnie whispers.

“Oh Fuck yes Donnie, please fuck me harder!” Jon cries.

 

Donnie pounds Jon harder and harder, his hands digging into his hips that they will bruise for days but they don’t care, they don’t get to do this too often but when they do it feels like the first time everytime.  Donnie latches onto Jon’s neck, nibbling and licking driving Jon wild.  

 

“Fuck Donnie!” Jon grunts.

 

Donnie knows Jon is close they both don’t last too long the first time and he lets go of his hips and reaches around and starts stroking Jon’s cock.

 

“Come for me Jon.” Donnie whispers in Jon’s ear.

 

Jon explodes shooting white strings of come on the wall and Donnie’s hand.  Donnie milks him through his orgasm until he feels Jon go limp in his hand.  He pounds into Jon some more until he comes hard into Jon crying out his name.  

 

_ This is your captain speaking, we will be landing in New Orleans in about 10 minutes. _

 

They both sigh, they know they will have to wait a couple more days before they can let loose like this again.  They both know the Blockheads are going to go nuts when they see what they picked to be for Superhero night.  

 

“I don’t wanna get up.” Jon says finally finding his voice.

 

They had both collapsed on the floor because both of their legs couldn’t hold them up anymore.  

 

“I know, but we will be landing soon and then surrounded by 3000 plus Blockheads all screaming for our love and attention.  Donnie replies with a grin.

 

“Ok, ok but this time I want a couple nights for just you and me and I get to be on top.” Jon said winking.  

 

“We will, and we will also have to see about that, how about we wrestle for it later.” Donnie said grinning.

 

“Oh you’re on!” Jon said smiling.

They get up slowly and get dressed then walk out to sit down just as New Orleans comes into view.  Donnie and Jon smile at each other, giving each other a kiss as the plane lands. 


End file.
